my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
World War II
World War II was a world wide conflict fought out between Nazi Germany, the allied forces led by the United States of America, Japan and the allied forces of Germany and Japan. It was eventually won by the USA and their allies in 1945. Events '1939' At September 1, 1939, at the day of the invasion of Poland by Nazi Germany, a letter was written by an unknown person referencing to Robert Crane and included a photograph of a soldier that looked a lot like Robert Crane. '1940' During the Battle of Britain, a modified Heinkel He 111 Bomber was used by the German airforces to airdrop in an operative named Spectra-1 into London. Spectra-1 used the cover of the bombings of London to move through the city undetected. In order to achieve his goal for which Spectra-1 was inserted, he had to get into one of the bomb shelters. Killing a police man to get in, he took the police man's uniform, weapon and badge to gain access to a hidden door in the shelter, which he followed down, finding a small storage protected by one man. Spectra-1 quickly assassinated the man and poured acid over him, making the man's identity unable to be found. He found what he was looking for in a case labelled HR-59 and took it with him on a cart upstairs. Upstairs before disappearing through the shelter's entrance, he left behind a bomb, instantly killing the people inside and went back to pick-up point. Due to heavy losses the German airforce suffered, they were unable to pick him up and left him behind and alone. He disappeared into the night. '1941' '1942' '1943' '1944' 'The Hunt for Traitors' On June 29 1944, more then a week before D-Day, the 224th Assault Recovery Batallion was secretly transferred from their World War II base in Manchester to London, where they met with General Walton Bern. General Bern informs them of the existence of a German spy ring within Great Britain and that it is vital for the 224th to find out how far infiltrated this spy ring is. This has to be discovered before June 6, the day that D-Day will launch. The leader of the 224th team Colonel Macht asks General Bern why they believe a spy ring exists and General Bern reveals the radars picked up an unknown plane flying into London 4 years ago in 1940, and landed for 5 minutes only. In that time the Germans may have inserted a operative within London, which caused the Spy Ring to appear. They have found a special machine, which was called a Cipherax, a machine capable of sending and recieving heavily encrypted and encoded messages sofar unable to be copied or found out. Colonel Macht asks what their first move is and General Bern shows them depictions of where safehouses could be and a few pictures of who could be persons of interest, including a judge, who could be the operative designated Spectra-1. Colonel Macht and a team of the 224th enter a supply depot, where the Cipherax machine had been found. General Bern's contact named Captain Lessor welcomes them to the supply depot and says they have been investigating on their own. Supplies have gone missing, a supply depot has exploded on the other side of London and random attacks on soldiers have occurred. It must be stopped, it is to much just one week before the launch of Operation Neptune. Colonel Macht tells Captain Lessor they are here to investigate the incidents and have a special mandate of the president to do so. Captain Lessor gives them full access to the compound. Colonel Macht tells his people to start investigating the entrances and exits, when he meets Private Sander Lorens. Private Lorens leads him to the possible entrance where the forces of the supposed operative entered. '1945' When agents of the British 224th Assault Recovery Batallion found a trace to the illusively thought network of the Nazis within London, Captain Lawrence Settel led a squad of soldiers to the bomb shelter that blew up in 1940. Knowing it was there that the rumors of a Nazi spy-network in London began popping up, the Batallion's engineers blew a hole into the caved in hallway, leaving enough space for Captain Settel to get through with a few men. They went down the hallway and then finding the shrine where the container was being held and recovered by the Nazi operative. It was there that a few of the men from Captain Settel turned mad, shooting each other leaving Settel alone. Settel confirms there was no presence but something turned his men mad. As he hurried out, from the shadows a pair of hands appeared from a framework, gorgling sounds came from behind the framework and revealed were heavily mutilated men and women, possible survivors of the blast. 'Aftermath' 'Appearances' *Star Rider ZERO *MyHero One-Shots